The pelvic girdle, and in particular the pubic symphysis, undergoes a number of hormonally-facilitated structural modifications during pregnancy. More specifically, an increase in the amount of the hormone relaxin prior to delivery causes a laxity of the fibrocartilidge in the pubic symphysis, resulting in a gap between the hip bones on either side of the pubic symphysis, which facilitates the passage of the child through the birth canal. After parturition, the relaxin remains in the system for a period of time, thereby causing the pubic symphysis to retain, at least in part, its laxity. As relaxin leaves the system, it is not uncommon for gap between the hip bones after parturition to be greater than the gap between the hip bones before parturition. This widening of the hips is deemed undesirable by many. In some cases, misalignment of the pelvis may also result from, for example, a period of elevated relaxin and other causes. Misalignment of the pelvis can result in pain and other symptoms.
Some girdles and support belts have previously been developed, but none of these has been specifically intended to address the widening of the hips after parturition. Accordingly, the previously known devices suffer from drawbacks and disadvantages that make them unsuitable for use in addressing the widening of the hips, particularly after pregnancy.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,284 to Lee describes an orthopedic pelvic compression belt for stabilization of specific aspects of the pelvic girdle. Lee's belt can be utilized in the strengthening rehabilitation of muscles in patients with muscle dysfunction in the deep abdominals, the deep back muscles, and the pelvic floor muscles. In accordance with its intended use designed for pelvic stabilization, Lee's main belt is made of an inelastic material, and also includes independent side straps for providing differing compression at different parts of the belt. These features make it undesirable for use in post parturition applications.
Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/278,632 of Serola describes a sacroiliac belt used to stabilize and reduce strain in the sacroiliac joint. The main member of Serola's belt also made of an inelastic material, and is made of a foam and fabric composite of substantial thickness. These features also make Serola's device unsuitable for use in post parturition applications. Moreover, there is no suggestion of using the Serola device in a position below the iliac crest of a user.